Golfer's miss shots are caused by a variety of factors in the course of doing motions such as gripping, addressing, taking stance, swinging, finishing and the like. One of the causes involving the miss shots is a head-up meaning that a golfer lifts up or sways his or her head prior to hitting a golf ball, thus failing to watch the golf ball intently. The head-up is sometimes referred differently as a look-up or an eye-off. It is of paramount importance to inhibit such a head-up for the reason that the head-up, once occurred, makes swing and impact incorrect.
As one example of the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,345 discloses a laser indicating device mounted on an eyeshade of a golfer's cap and adapted to emit a laser beam. The laser indicating device is configured such that a hitting point mark is indicated on a golf ball by the laser beam generated from a laser module, thus allowing the golfer to focus his or her eyes on the golf ball.
As another examples of the prior art, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,602,145, 6,605,005 and 6,905,419 teach a laser aiming device attached to the shaft of a golf putter for generating a laser beam. In these references, the laser beam generated from a laser module indicates a line mark between a golf ball and an object, e.g., a hole cup.
Due to the fact that the conventional laser indicating devices for golf, including the devices disclosed in the afore-mentioned prior art references are configured to indicate only one of the hitting point mark and the line mark, a golfer can not employ the devices in adaptation to the varying situations. More specifically, in the case of a driver shot and an iron shot being hit, it is necessary to indicate in advance and keep constant a hitting point mark on the golf ball in order to prevent the head-up during the swing process of a golf club. In the event of putting, a line mark along which the golf ball should travel is first indicated between the golf ball and the hole cup and then the golfer putts the golf ball so that the golf ball moves along the line mark. Thus far, however, there has been developed no laser indicating device capable of indicating both the hitting point mark and the line mark on the golf ball.